Blask gwiazd
Blask gwiazd (ang. Starlight) – czwarta książka z Nowej Przepowiedni. Na nowszej angielskiej okładce przedstawiona jest Mglista Stopa, zaś na polskiej Liściasta Łapa. Opis Streszczenie W prologu, koty z Klanu Gwiazdy spotykają się ze sobą i dyskutują na temat nowego nieba na którym się znajdują, choć niepokój wciąż nawiedza klan. Podczas zebrania ujawnia się nowe proroctwo: Zanim nastanie pokój, poleje się krew, a jezioro przybierze kolor czerwieni. Koty czterech klanów odkryły swój nowy dom nad jeziorem. Tymczasowo założyły swój obóz nad brzegiem jeziora i postanowiły, że następnego dnia ustalą miejsce spotkania oraz nowe terytoria. Podczas spotkania Ognista Gwiazda przywołuje swoją córkę Wiewiórczą Łapę i nadaje jej imię wojownika: Wiewiórczy Lot, jako pierwsze nadane na nowym terytorium. Następnego dnia przywódcy wzywają koty które wyruszyły poprzednio wyruszyły w podróż - Jeżynowego Pazura, Wiewiórczy Lot, Wronie Pióro, Brunatną Skórę oraz Mglistą Stopę z Klanu Rzeki, aby wyruszyły zbadać okolice jeziora i znaleźć dla każdego klanu miejsce na obóz i terytoria. Koty docierają do miejsca, które wydaje się idealne dla Klanu Rzeki, ale Jeżynowy Pazur uważa że to mogło by być też dobre miejsce dla Klanu Pioruna. Później znajdują lasy iglaste, które mogły by pasować do Klanu Cienia. Po drodze napotykają Pieszczochy Dwunożnych z którymi walczą. Zdesperowana Wiewiórczy Lot chcąc udowodnić sobie że znajdzie miejsce dla swojego klanu wybiega na przód grupy i wpada do kamiennego zagłębienia. Szybko orientuje się że był by to idealny obóz dla Klanu Pioruna. W myślach Jeżynowy Pazur dalej wydaje się niechętny do tego miejsca. W dalszej wędrówce przekraczają wrzosowiska, które według Wroniego Pióra nadają się idealnie na obóz Klanu Wiatru. Pięć kotów wraca i ogłasza wszystkim klanom swoje odkrycie. Planują opuścić tymczasowy obóz następnego dnia. Tej samej nocy, gdy każdy kot śpi, medyk Klanu Wiatru , Kaszlący Pysk udaje się do Jeżynowego Pazura i prosi go by przyprowadził Ognistą Gwiazdę oraz Pojedynczego Wąsa, ponieważ przywódca Klanu Wiatru, Wysoka Gwiazda umiera. Wysoka Gwiazda mówi kotom że nie chce by po jego śmierci Błotnisty Pazur został przywódcą dlatego też wybiera na swojego nowego zastępce Pojedynczego Wąsa, ale bez specjalnej ceremonii. Wkrótce Wysoka Gwiazda umiera, pozostawiając koty w szoku. Następnego ranka Ognista Gwiazda i Pojedynczy Wąs ogłaszają pozostałym kotom śmierć przywódcy i wybór nowego przywódcy. Błotnisty Pazur jest wściekły z tego powodu. Pojedynczy Wąs wybiera na swojego zastępce Jesionową Stopę. Pozostałe koty zaczynają się martwić czy na nowym terytorium jest inny Księżycowy Kamień by Pojedyncza Gwiazda mógł otrzymać swoje dziewięć żyć. Po osiedleniu się w nowym obozie Mysie Futro zachorowała. Liściasta Łapa zdaje sobie sprawę że Ćmie Skrzydło dała starszyźnie wodę z małej sadzawki która została zatruta przez martwego królika. Uczennica wie że to nie wina Ćmiego Skrzydła dlatego postanawia pójść do Klanu Wiatru zapytać czy u tamtych kotów wystąpił ból brzucha. Spotyka tam Wronie Pióro który nie jest zadowolony z wizyty medyczki. Podczas pełni księżyca klany spotykają się nad brzegiem jeziora w celu zgromadzenia. Zostaje jednak przerwany przez lisa który atakuje koty. Kotą udaje się odpędzić lisa i ujść bez ran, ale zdają sobie sprawę że to nie jest dobre miejsce na zgromadzenia. Później Ćmie Skrzydło wyznaje Liściastej Łapie że nie czuje się medyczką i nawet nie wierzy w Klan Gwiazdy czym szokuje Liściastą Łapę. Podczas zgromadzeń Jeżynowy Pazur zaczyna spędzać więcej czasu z Jastrzębim Mrozem, co nie podoba się Wiewiórczemu Lotu. Pewnej nocy Jeżynowy Pazur ma sen w którym spotyka swojego ojca Tygrysią Gwiazdę oraz brata Jastrzębiego Mroza. Ojciec chwali dwójkę za odwagę w tej ciężkiej próbie oraz że ma co do nich wspaniałe plany. W tym samym czasie w Klanie Wiatru jest napięta atmosfera ponieważ klan podzielił się na zwolenników Błotnistego Pazura i Pojedynczego Wąsa. Klan Pioruna obawia się, że wynikną z tego kłopoty. Pewnej nocy do Liściastej Łapy we śnie przychodzi Nakrapiany Liść i mówi by poszła za nią. Szczawiowy Ogon towarzyszy jej gdy idą za terytorium Klanu Pioruna wzdłuż strumienia dzielącego z Klanem Wiatru. Trafiają do miejsca przeznaczonego im do dzielenia językami z Klanem Gwiazdy - Księżycowej Sadzawki. Sadzawka odbija blask gwiazd oraz światło księżyca. Liściasta Sadzawka widzi wszystkie koty z Klanu Gwiazdy, w tym Błękitną Gwiazdę, Pierzasty Ogon, Lwie Serce oraz koty które umarły z głodu w starym lesie. Liściasta Łapa wraca do swojego klanu by powiedzieć swojej mentorce, Rozżarzonej Skórze i oboje mówią o tym medykom z pozostałych klanów. Później podczas półksiężyca na zebraniu medyków, Liściasta Łapa otrzymuje swoje imię medyczki: Liściasta Sadzawka. Następnego dnia Mglista Stopa przychodzi do Klanu Pioruna mówiąc że Jastrzębi Mróz i Błotnisty Pazur spotykają się w nocy i spiskują przeciwko Pojedynczemu Wąsowi. Ognista Gwiazda zabiera patrol by towarzyszyć Pojedynczemu Wąsowi w walce. Liściasta Sadzawka zostaje w obozie z dwójką innych kotów z Klanu Pioruna. Gdy stała nad przepaścią by wypatrywać czy nie zbliża się nieprzyjaciel zostaje zaatakowana przez dwóch wojowników z Klanu Cienia. Prawie wpada w przepaść gdy na ratunek przychodzi jej Wronie Pióro i pomaga jej się wspiąć. Mówi jej że od początku ją kochał i nie wie dlaczego tak szybko się zakochał po śmierci Pierzastego Ogona. Liściasta Łapa w głębi też go kocha ale wypiera to ponieważ jest medyczką i nie może być w związku. Jeżynowy Pazur w końcu ściga Błotnistego Pazura i Jastrzębiego Mroza. Błotnisty Pazur atakuje Jeżynowego Pazura ale zostaje powstrzymany przez Jastrzębiego Mroza który mówi że nigdy nie dał by nikomu skrzywdzić swojego brata. Gdy Błotnisty Pazur wyrywa się i ucieka, piorun trafia w drzewo, które miażdży Błotnistego Pazura i tworzy most na wyspę które jest świetnym miejscem na zgromadzenia. Wszystkie koty zbierają się i świętują zwycięstwo Pojedynczego Wąsa, a on mówi że pójdzie do Księżycowej Sadzawki otrzymać imię lidera oraz dziewięć żyć. W końcowej scenie Wiewiórczy Lot widzi jak Jeżynowy Pazur rozmawia z Jastrzębim Mrozem i odchodzi wściekła na niego, kończąc z nim przyjaźń. Opinie Daty publikacji * Starlight (EN), HarperCollins (Twarda okładka), 4 kwietnia 2006 * Starlight (EN), HarperCollins (Audiobook), 18 kwietnia 2006, narratorka - Nanette Savard * Звёздный свет (RU), OLMA Media Group (Twarda okładka), 2006, przekład - Veronica Maximova * Starlight (EN), HarperCollins (Miękka okładka), 27 marca 2007 * 星光指路 (CN), Morning Star (Twarda okładka), 1 czerwca 2009, przekład - Gao Mei * Starlight (EN), HarperCollins (E-book), 16 stycznia 2010 * 星の光 (JP), Komine Shoten, 24 styczeń 2010, przekład - Yukako Takabayashi * Nuit étoilée (FR), Pocket Jeunesse (Miękka okładka), 4 marca 2010, przekład - Aude Carlie * Sternenglanz (DE), Beltz & Gelberg (Audiobook), 8 listopada 2011, przekład - Friederike Levin, narratorka - Marlen Diekhoff * Sternenglanz (DE), Beltz & Gelberg (Twarda okładka), 12 listopada 2011, przekład - Friederike Levin * Tähtiyö (FI), Art House (Twarda okładka), 7 lipca 2013, przekład - Nana Sironen * Sterrenlicht (NL), Fantoom (Twarda okładka), 19 lutego 2014, przekład - Huberte Vriesendorp * Starlight (EN), HarperCollins (Miękka okładka; wydanie odświeżone), 17 marca 2015 * Tähtiyö (FI), Art House (Miękka okładka), czerwiec 2016 * Luz estelar (ES), Salamandra Publicacions Y Edicions (Miękka okładka), 30 września 2016 * Sotto le stelle (IT), Sonda (Miękka okładka), 16 listopada 2017, przekład - Maria Teresa Milano * Sternenglanz (DE), Beltz & Gelberg (Miękka okładka), 12 grudnia 2017, przekład - Friederike Levin * ''Blask Gwiazd ''(PL), Wydawnictwo Nowa Baśń (Miękka okładka), 12 lutego 2019 Zobacz również * Blask gwiazd\Lista Kotów Galeria Polskie okładki blaskgwiazdpolska.jpg|Okładka polskiej wersji językowej Starlight_PL2.jpg|Okładka polskiej wersji językowej bez tekstu Blask-gwiazd.jpg|Pełna wersja polskiej okładki kartablaskgwiazd.png|Karta kolekcjonerska Angielskie okładki Światło Gwiazd.jpg|Oryginalna okładka angielskiej wersji językowej NP-4-RR.jpg|Nowsza okładka angielskiej wersji językowej NP-4-FC.png|Pełna wersja oryginalnej angielskiej okładki Okładki innych wersji językowych Francuzka stara Starlight.jpg|Starsza okładka francuskiej wersji językowej Francuzka nowa Starlight.jpg|Nowsza okładka francuskiej wersji językowej Niemiecka Starlight.jpg|Okładka niemieckiej wersji językowej Finlandia_Starlight.jpg|Okładka fińskiej wersji językowej Holandzka Starlight.jpg|Okładka niderlandzkiej wersji językowej Hiszpańska Starlight.jpg|Okładka hiszpańskiej wersji językowej Włoska Starlight.jpg|Okładka włoskiej wersji językowej Turecka Starlight.jpg|Okładka tureckiej wersji językowej Rosyjska Starlight.jpg|Okładka rosyjskiej wersji językowej Japońska Starlight.jpg|Okładka japońskiej wersji językowej Chińska Starlight.jpg|Okładka chińskiej wersji językowej rumuński starlight.jpg|Okładka rumuńskiej wersji językowej Koreańska Starlight.jpg|Okładka koreańskiej wersji językowej francuskinumeracyjnyblaskgwiazd.png|Okładka francuskiej numeracyjnej wersji językowej ukraińskiej оkładka.jpg|Okładka ukraińskiej wersji językowej en:Starlight de:Sternenglanz fr:Nuit étoilée nl:Sterrenlicht fi:Tähtiyö ru:Звёздный свет es:Luz estelar Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Nowa Przepowiednia